Motou Christmas
by FantasyWriter666
Summary: Just another Motou Christmas. Couldn't think of a good summamry. No pairings


**Amisi: My Christmas Fanfiction! Yes, I am going to update Abuse, Drugs and Change and I am deleting Guardians. I've just been really busy with everything. Sorry everyone, please don't hate!**

**Yugi: It's alright Amisi, I'm sure the readers with forgive you.**

**Amisi: Thanks Yugi.**

**Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh belongs to Kazuki Takahashi. I own my Oc and Imagination.**

**Yugi: Read and Review!**

Laughter filled the Motou Game shop as Ryou and his "brother" Bakura arrived. Ever since returning, Bakura, Marik and Yami had decided to call a truce between them and learn to be friends.

"I still can't believe we were invited to this. After everything that happened and then the duel…" Bakura growled. Ryou glanced back at him and nodded.

"From what I know; Yugi, Yami, and Amber invited us. Everyone else, including their grandfather, doesn't want us here.  
>Ryou said. The two stood in silence for a minute.<p>

"The longer you stand out her, the colder it's gonna get and the more of the party you're gonna miss." A voice said behind them. Ryou smiled and hugged the person while Bakura turned and blushed slightly. Amber Motou released Ryou and stood straight up. Her hair was pulled back into a bun that lay hidden under her hat. Her Egyptian tanned skin and Athletic body disappeared under her coat. Her Amethyst-Crimson eyes softened slightly as she walked over to Bakura. She carried three bags of groceries

"Well, are you coming inside? I had to run and get a few things. Yugi is really happy you decided to come." Amber said. Bakura and Ryou nodded and followed her inside. Yugi's little group of friends greeted Ryou as they tried to avoid Bakura and Yami and Yugi greeted them both.

"Glad you could make it Bakura. We were starting to wonder if you two were going to show up." Yami said. Bakura chuckled as Yugi dragged Ryou over to duel. Yugi's group cheered for both of them.

"Ryou was frantic about it and couldn't decide what to wear. I finally told him to put some cloths on cause we were running late." Bakura said. Yami nodded and looked around.

"Onii-san, can we have hot chocolate now!" Yugi yelled, finishing his duel with Ryou. Amber's laugh entered the room as she walked out with cups of hot chocolate. Bakura noticed the Ishtar's talking to Mr. Motou and looked at Yami, after taking his cup.

"The Ishtar's are her as well? I thought they left for Egypt already." Bakura said. Yami chuckled into his drink.

"No, they leave tomorrow afternoon. Amber invited them personally and was glad when Ishizu told her that they will come. Malik and Marik are enjoying themselves a little too much though." Yami said. Bakura nodded with a frown. He glanced over at Amber as she talked to Seto. Yami noticed his glance and sighed.

"You know…It was Amber that suggested you came with Ryou. We all know you hate the winter time and we were going to respect that by not inviting you. Amber called Ryou a few days ago and asked him to ask you if you wanted to come and be around friends for once. When you said sure well, she was excited." Yami said, shocking Bakura. Amber glanced at the two of them and smiled slightly, causing Bakura to blush and turn away. Amber laughed and continued talking to Seto. Marik walked over and sat down with them, sighing.

"Damn Ishizu." He muttered, glaring at Yami who was laughing. Bakura shook his head.

"What's wrong Marik? Told you weren't aloud to pick on anyone anymore." Yami asked, teasingly. Marik grumbled and nodded before noticing where Amber and Seto stood. His frown turned into a grin before he turned to Yami and motioned. Yami burst into laughter and Amber and Seto glance over at them.

"Grandpa, I thought we agreed no mistletoe?" Yami asked. Amber and Seto's eyes widen and Mr. Motou laughed.

"I couldn't resist. Although, I was hoping it was another two people under that." He said. The room laughed again and Bakura looked at Yami.

"It's a Christmas tradition; if two people, no matter the gender, are stuck under the mistletoe…they have to kiss. We got Amber and Marik and Amber and Ishizu stuck under it a few years ago and Yugi and Joey and Yugi and Ryou stuck under it last year." Tea explained, walking over. Bakura chuckled and turned back around; in time for Amber to kiss Seto and move away from that spot. She blushed and glared at her Grandfather, who was laughing.

"I swear you're all out to get me!" She exclaimed, walking into the kitchen. Bakura shook his head again and got up. He walked into the kitchen and noticed Amber pouring chocolate and chip into bowls to bring out.

"Need any help?" Bakura asked. Amber turned around and sighed. She grabbed two more bowls from the cabinets and put them onto the counter.

"Can you fill one of those with the popcorn and the other one with chocolate coins please?" She asked. Bakura nodded and grabbed the popcorn and chocolate coins and poured them into the bowls. The two worked in silence and carried them out into the living room. Joey pounced on the food, carrying off a handful of each bowl and Amber laughed. Yugi and Ryou grabbed some chocolate before joining their friends again.

"I'm glad you came." Amber said, as the two stood their looking over the party. Bakura smirked.

"You didn't have to invite me you know." He said. Amber nodded and looked at him.

"I know but its Christmas. People should be with friends and family, not sitting at home alone." Amber said. Bakura nodded and looked at her. Her eyes were closed as she raised her head, as if in thought. Bakura glanced around the room again and noticed Yami and Marik snickering. He raised an eyebrow at them. Amber groaned as the whole room went silent.

"Looks like my grandfather found a new victim for the Christmas tradition." Amber said, looking at him. Bakura glanced up and sighed. Mr. Motou laughed and secretly pulled out a camera. Amber glared at him and Yami, who was high-fiving Marik and looked at Bakura. Bakura leaned in and kissed her, not noticing a flash of light or the cat-whistles. They pulled away and Amber said something about dinner before disappearing back into the kitchen. Bakura laughed and joined Yami and Marik. Marik slapped him on the back and Yami laughed.

"I hope you know, Yugi and m our grandfather got pictures of that kiss. They do that with every newbie under the mistletoe." Yami said. Bakura groaned and Yugi, Ryou and the rest of their group disappeared upstairs. A few hours passed since Bakura kissed Amber and Mr. Motou called for everyone's attention.

"Well, I think this year we will never forget; considering I got more pictures. Anyway, I hope you all have a safe and fun holiday and I hope the Ishtar's have a safe trip home. Let us remember this year as a year of change, happiness and new friends. We will see you all next year." Mr. Motou said, ending the party. Everyone cheered and left, the Motou's wishing them Merry Christmas at the door.

"Merry Christmas Bakura." Amber said, shyly smiling and blushing. Bakura nodded and followed Ryou. He stopped and turned.

"Merry Christmas, Amber." He whispered, before catching up to Ryou.

**Amisi: And Done. Sorry if it's bad. Literally typed as it popped into my head**

**Yugi, Amisi and Yami: Merry Christmas everyone!**

**Yugi: Read and Review!**


End file.
